Fukisusabu Kaze no Naka de
'''Fukisusabu Kaze no Naka de '''is Saiyuki Reload (Anime) Second Ending which was performed by WAG. Lyrics and Translation Romaji=Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru Keshite ushiro o furimukanai Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga Furikakaru osomatta ka to Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime Fukisusabu kaze no naka de Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga Kokoro o matteiru Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni Mawari ga minna to onaji you ni suru Fukisusabu kaze no naka de Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku Kokoro o koraeteiru Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatte iru no kamo Wakaranai kono sekai de Ima demo kimi ga boku no Futago da to shinjiteiru yo Fukisusabu kaze no naka de Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru baby Fukisusabu kaze no naka de Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara Jibun no ori no naka de mogaiteita Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai |-| English=At the edge we gallop Never turning around to behind Chatting without words or a single word It isn't that we repent no matter which day If you look up at the sky, the furious rain Falls onto you, "are you settled?" If you think, again, it will start to fall, overhead If it causes thoughts, with feelings, agree with dreams agree with love, agree with people, agree with life Inside the raging wind, Will you be able to abandon this pride? The color of Regret and truth Turning your heart Everyday inside this revolution, I Always want to be with you! When morning comes, time will change The worth of long ago days turning in midair Like the now becomes the long ago days afterwards The darkness is sometimes on the rainbow's otherside Hiding dispair from someone, hiding breath from someone You can't deceive yourself anymore! Risking your life all through life, even though majestic to you yourself Try to be the same as everyone around you Inside the raging wind, Is it ok to barely think seriously? Tonight is without losing to the lies Enduring your heart Everyday inside the division, I Always want to be with you! What sort of correctness, what sort of mistakenings also I don't know, in this world Even now, I believe that you are my kindred soul Inside the raging wind, With your kindness the night is going to crumble into ruin Tears are at all times fragments My heart is dancing hesitantly Oh baby Inside the raging wind, The flame of truth is flaring up While it's ok to be wanting to become free You are inside a cage of yourself however Everyday inside the chaos, I Always want to be with you! |-| Kanji=崖っぷちを　僕等は駆ける 決して後ろを振り向かない 一言も言葉は喋らず いつの日も懺悔する事もなく 空を見上げれば　激しい雨が 降りかかる　収まったかと 思えば　また　降り始める頭上を 思い起こせば　軽い気持ちで夢を決め 恋を決め　人を決め　人生を決め 吹きすさぶ風の中で このプライドを捨て去る事が出来るだろうか？ 後悔と真実の色が ココロを舞っている 毎日が革命の中で　僕は いつも君と一緒にいたい！ 朝が来ると　『時代』（とき）が変わり 過去の価値が宙に舞う 『現在』（いま）があとで過去になるように 闇はいつか虹の彼方 誰もが絶望を隠して　誰もが息をひそめてる 自分を欺く事は　もう出来ないよ！ 一生懸命　自分自身でいようとするのに 『周囲』（まわり）が皆と同じようにする 吹きすさぶ風の中で あまり深刻には考えない方がいいのか？ 今夜は嘘に負ける事なく ココロを堪えている 毎日が分裂の中で　僕は いつも君と一緒にいたい！ 何が正しくて　何が間違っているのかも 分からない　この世界で 今でも『彼女』（キミ）が僕の 『同志』（ふたご）だと信じているよ 吹きすさぶ風の中で キミの優しさに堕ちていきそうな夜 涙はいつか時の『破片』（かけら） ココロが迷い踊っている 吹きすさぶ風の中で 真実の炎が燃え上がっている 自由になりたいって言いながら 自分のオリの中でもがいていた 毎日が混乱の中で　僕は いつも君と一緒にいたい！ |-| Category:Music Category:Lyrics